Kyoko's Amazing Journey!
by King of Beasts
Summary: Kyoko barges in on a meeting between Salem and Rachel to demand a power-up of her own. In their amusement, they send her to find the legendary Scathach, the Witch of Dun Scaith, who still walks the earth. Seeing this opportunity, Kyoko drags Sayaka, Akame and Yuuki Konno in what is meant to be her most-hairbrained adventure yet! Fate/Zero Hourverse. Collaboration with X the Reaper
1. Chapter 1: Disgruntlement

_Disclaimer: I do not own Madoka, Fate/Stay Night, nor any of the franchises that will appear here. They all belong to SHAFT, Type/Moon and whoever else respectively_

KingofBeasts Productions Present:

 **Kyoko's Amazing Journey!: A FatexMadoka Crossover**

 **Chapter 1: Disgruntlement**

 **Progressio Enterprises Main Office, New York.**

"So, how is are things are on your end, Salem?"

"Much better than I had hoped, though that isn't saying much." Salem Azal sighed as he addressed the vampiress known as Rachel Alucard. "As of now, we are in a stalemate." Salem sighed as he drank his tea, served by the resident butler Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. The war with their greatest foes, the Blackest Knight, was one spanning the multiverse. "They have quieted down as of late, but I fear that is but the calm before the storm."

"I see." Rachel nodded, sipping her tea and savoring the taste. "Any word from our allies?"

"Edgar has been rather vigilant. No surprise, seeing how personal this has become for him." Salem could only sigh at the turn of events that occurred. To say that it hit too close to home for the Ordinis Sanctus Gladius would be appropriate. "Kokonoe has been giving us the latest intel from her end. Nothing worth of note though."

"Surprising, considering that the Bureau of Multidimensional Defense has technology that puts the other two organizations to shame." Rachel sighed, rather disappointed with the result.

"I believe we shouldn't worry too much." Valkenhayn spoke in an attempt to encourage his mistress. "It's only a matter of time before-"

That attempt ended abruptly when the doors to the office were suddenly flung open.

"Hey! I got a bone to pick with you two!"

The intruder was a girl around her early teens. Her long, wild brown hair was tied in a ponytail and she was clad in a blue hoodie over a black tank top and blue daisy dukes. Her round face did well to show her youth, and her most defining feature was a singular fang that often showed when she grinned.

"Damn it, Kyoko!" Following her was another girl around the same age. She wore a white long sleeved blouse, short skirt and high black socks. Her short blue hair was adorned with a barrette on the side. Turning to the pair, she bowed deeply. "I'm sorry, Mr. Azal. I tried to keep her away, but-"

"It's no problem, Sayaka." Salem waved her off with a smile before turning to the brunette. "What is it, Kyoko? As you can see, I'm in the middle of something, so I would prefer it if you got to the point."

"Alright, here's my point." Kyoko gnashes her teeth while pointing at Sayaka. "I want a power-up too! It's no fair that she got stronger than me because of her Persona!"

"Wait, THAT'S why you wanted to barge in?!" Sayaka looked at her friend incredulously. Rachel and Salem, in the mean time, looked rather amused.

"You know, I could make you face your Shadow, as I did with Ms. Miki." The vampiress wore her usual smirk. "I would no doubt be interested in seeing you go up against your inner darkness."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Kyoko sighed, her smile showing a hint of sadness. "I don't think I'm ready to open THAT jar of worms just yet. I don't think I can take it."

"Kyoko..." Sayaka noticed this, as did everyone else in the room.

"Then I don't think I have much of an answer for you, Ms. Sakura." Rachel sighed while taking another sip.

"Well, there IS another way."

All in the room glanced at Salem, his hand on his chin and his expression one of deep thought.

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" Kyoko asked out of curiosity.

"Tell me, are you familiar with the legend of Scathach?" Salem asked with a smile.

"All that I know is that it was she who mentored Cu Chulainn, another legendary hero." Valkenhayn threw in his two cents. "If I remember correctly, her epithet is 'The Witch of Dun Scaith.'"

"As astute as always, Valkenhayn." Rachel nodded before turning to Salem. "However, I fail to see her relevance to this discussion."

"To make the long story short, I have received reliable intel that she still walks this earth." Salem got to his point with a smile on his face. "And seeing that you use a spear and are quite adept in magic, I suggest that you go learn from her, Kyoko. To learn under the tutelage of a legendary hero would be a once in a lifetime experience."

"Wow, that actually sounds pretty cool." Kyoko stated with a neutral expression. "Where am I gonna find her though? Does your intel say anything about that?"

"Well, I do not have an exact lock, but I did hear that she was last seen in Ireland." Salem smiled as he delivered what most certainly would be the hook. "Should you decide to go after her, your accommodations and travel expenses will be covered by Progressio Enterprises."

"Damn, that sounds tempting..." Kyoko's eyes glazed at the thought of first class lodgings. Of course, what excited her more was learning from a living legend.

"So, do we have a deal?" Rachel couldn't help but smile at Salem's silver tongue. It was no wonder that he was a successful businessman outside being a head of a group of multidimensional guardians.

"Yep!" Without any hint of hesitation, Kyoko and Salem shook on it. "I'll be heading for Ireland and when I get back, I'll kicking all kinds of ass!"

"Naturally, Sayaka will be going with you as well. It'll be nice to have a familiar face along, as well as someone who can balance you out." Upon hearing Rachel say this, the bluenette could only sigh.

"I should've seen this coming."

"In addition, you'll be taking two others along as well. Of course, you will have total control over who you will pick. Will that be a problem?"

"Nope. That just means the more the merrier!" Kyoko was getting excited at the prospect of a trip where she becomes stronger, eats more food and basically have a good time.

"Very well. Have your selections ready by the end of the day. Until then, you're both dismissed."

Once Kyoko and Sayaka were out of earshot, Rachel was the first to speak her mind.

"Are you sure this is wise?" She asked her peer. "Scathach is not exactly the friendliest of individuals. I'm not entirely sure she would be interested in teaching Ms. Sakura."

"I am quite sure. After all, Kyoko is basically Cu Chulainn. If he were a middle-school aged Magical Girl, of course. I am quite sure she can take her training" Salem chuckled as Valkenhayn refilled his tea cup. "Who knows? Maybe this random whim may give us a lead on our enemy's actions."

* * *

"Well, that went well."

"That went well? You gave me a freakin' heart attack!"

Kyoko winced as Sayaka practically yelled into her ear. They were currently sitting at a nearby tea shop, helping themselves to cake and apple pie. They would've bugged Mami, but she was currently away on a mission, as was Madoka and Homura.

"Hey, hey. Nothing we can do about it, right?" Kyoko chuckled while helping herself to a spoonful of apple pie. "At least we get a free trip out of it."

"I suppose you're right." Sayaka conceded in defeat. "Still, it's pretty amazing. Not only are we getting a vacation, but we'll be meeting a legend. Mr. Azal's right to say that it doesn't happen every day."

"Who to bring with us though?" It was a question that both Kyoko and Sayaka found themselves mulling over. With the obvious choices away, they thought of other people they could ask. Yuuki was a definite choice, as the bubbly swordswoman would fly to the moon at the idea of a trip. The last person was a bit of puzzle...

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Both turned around to see the aforementioned Yuuki Konno, beaming broadly while chomping down on a vintage hot dog from a hot dog stand. At her side was Akame, the raven haired assassin with what seemed to be two- no, three footlongs jammed into one bun.

"Just the person we were looking for!" Kyoko greeted them with her signature fanged grin. "Me and Sayaka are being sent on a mission of sorts. We're gonna find a witch who's been living in Ireland. Wanna come?"

"Would I?!" Yuuki showed off the expected enthusiasm. "I've always wanted to go on a plane elsewhere! I mean, I could fly, but that tends to freak people out."

"Alright, that's one down and one to go!" Kyoko announced with much glee before turning towards Akame. "Hey wanna go too? I'm pretty sure there's a lot of meat where we're going."

"Yes."

"Wow that was fast!" Sayaka's shock over Akame's almost instant consent was understandable to say the least.

"Alright, that settles it!" Kyoko announced loudly for all to hear. "Pack your bags, ladies, cuz we're headed off to Ireland!"

"Woohoo!" Yuuki's whoop matched Kyoko's, while Akame remained as stoic as ever.

"This is going to be a looooong trip." Sayaka sighed deeply as she scooped up another serving of cake.

* * *

"Atchoo!"

Somewhere within the deepest forests of Ireland, the red-headed beauty known as Scathach felt herself sneeze. She rubbed her nose while blinking in a most confused fashion.

"I wonder..." she mused out loud to herself. "What is this chill in the air?"

 **End Chapter 1**

* * *

 _A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first edition of Kyoko's Amazing Journey! As stated in the tag, this here tale takes place in the Fate/Zero Hourverse setting in which Kyoko and the rest of the Quintet have become members of the Sentinels, a group that guards the Multiverse. If you have questions, like how Sayaka got a Persona, refer to the other Zero Hourverse works to find out. If those questions haven't been answered yet, look forward to future works!_

 _I would like to take this time to thank X the Reaper, who has been my fellow mad scientist in expanding the Zero Hourverse. He even helped me form a group meant to be a threat to all the guardians of the realms. Be sure to read his Fate Zero Sanity series, from which the OSG originated from!_

 _If you enjoyed this delightfully short chapter, please be sure to leave a review. If you didn't, leave one anyway!_

 _With that being said, I'll take my leave. Until next time, This is the King of Beasts signing off!_

 _Next Time on Kyoko's Amazing Journey: Welcome to Ireland!_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Ireland!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Madoka, Fate/Stay Night, nor any of the franchises that will appear here. They all belong to SHAFT, Type/Moon and whoever else respectively_

KingofBeasts Productions Present:

 **Kyoko's Amazing Journey!: A FatexMadoka Crossover**

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to Ireland!**

 **Over the Atlantic...**

"This is the life!" Kyoko declared jubilantly as she sat in her extremely comfortable seat with all her friends. "We got to use the company plane, got an all expense paid trip as well as five star lodging! BEST. ASSIGNMENT. EVER-OW!"

The brunette Magical Girl was rubbing her head after it was smacked by arguably her best friend, Sayaka Miki.

"Geez, please remember that this is a mission." The bluenette sighed before looking out the window, staring into the endless blue horizion with a smile on her face. "Still, this IS pretty amazing."

"This is incredible!" Yuuki called from her seat, staring into the clouds with childlike wonder. "I've never been up this high before!"

"Even now, the sensation of flight is quite surreal." Akame, sipping a coffee mug contently, smiled at the younger girl's wonder.

"That's right, your world never had airplanes huh?" Sayaka asked the raven haired assassin, to which she nodded.

"My home world has never known the wonders of flight." She closed her eyes in thought. "I only wonder if they made such strides since I left it."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was your home world like? Yuuki asked, the others listening intently as the red-eyed warrior never talked about her past in detail.

"It was a land that suffered under the rule of a corrupt empire." Akame recalled, her tone turning serious. "I was once a member of that empire's assassination force, but I defected to the rebellion after seeing the horrors first hand. Me and a band of comrades formed an assassin group to do damage to the empire from within. Though the empire fell, most of my friends died. I and one other were the only survivors."

"Oh...I-I'm so sorry..." Guy's stammered quickly, worried that she ruined the mood. To her relief, Akame shook her head while keeping her smile.

It's quite alright." Akame smiled at her friends. "Thanks to the intricacies of multidimensional travel, four of my comrades were saved from grisly fates. Also, I feel as if I have been give new purpose."

She paused to consider her words before continuing. "After the revolution, I wondered the wilderness aimlessly. It was only when I ran into Mr. Azal and Ms. Alucard that I was given purpose again."

"Good to hear it, Akame." Kyoko grinned, her signature fang showing while the others followed suit. It was at that moment the pilot announced via the PA that they would soon be landing.

"Alright, you guys ready?!" Kyoko announced jubilantly as the plane descended unto new territory.

"Yeah!"

* * *

 **The Hotel, Penthouse Suite.**

"Ahh, this the life!"

"Geez, you're too relaxed, Kyoko." Sayaka sighed as she watched her friend plop herself into the king sized bed. "You're the leader of our expedition, so act like it, damn it!"

"Woah, what a view!" Yuuki found herself gawking at the scenery from the window. Akame found herself staring out of it with the Imp.

"You can see the entire city from here." She observed while placing a hand on her chin. "Perfect vantage point for hunting targets."

"This isn't an assassination job!" Sayaka felt herself get exasperated while she sat herself beside her friend "Why is that I'm the only one focused on the mission here?!"

"Relax, Sayaka. I still got my head in the game." Kyoko giggled while she glomped the brunette from behind. "I even got a game plan of sorts."

"You? Have a plan?" Despite enjoying the show of affection, Sayaka couldn't resist the urge to raise her brow. "Who are you and what have you done to Kyoko Sakura?"

"C'mon I can make plans too!"

"Just kidding!" Sayaka couldn't help but giggle at her friend's indignation. "So, what's this amazing plan ya got?"

"Alright, gather around ladies. Here's the agenda of the day." As the others gathered around the table, Kyoko brought out a map. "Here's what we're gonna do; As you all know, all the normal folks think that the world we live in is a myth. That includes Scathach."

"That's a given, so what's your point?" Sayaka asked.

"Today, we'll be doing a little recon!" Kyoko continued with a grin, making sure to point out the various libraries in the map. "Me and Sayaka will be going north, hitting the books and asking the locals about her, while Yuuki and Akame do the same. We'll doing sightseeing and gathering intel at the same time, so that's two birds with one stone!"

"...I'll admit, I'm impressed." Sayaka chuckled, proud of the brunette. "You really thought this through."

"It is indeed efficient." Akame nodded in agreement. "We'll be able to cover more ground and gather information."

"I guess we have our plan, then!" Yuuki cheered.

"Alright ladies," Kyoko declared triumphantly as she put a Pocky stick in her mouth. "Let's move out!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Airport...**

"Can't you move any faster than that? Try and keep up!"

"I'm trying, Vitty! You move waaaay to fast~!"

Two individuals were turning heads as they made their way through the terminal. One was a short bob-cut brunette with a red dress and a matching hat. She wore an expression on her face that told one that she was quite short tempered. The other was a sleepy girl about the same height. Her purple hair's absurd length forced it to be tied into a single braid. She wore what seemed to be a light blue dress, striped stockings and bear slippers. In her hands was a plushie that looked suspiciously like the girl she was following.

"Geez, why do I gotta end up with the ditz?" The girl, known as Knight of the Wolfkenritter and current agent of the Ordinis Sancti Gladius Vita, sighed loudly as she dragged her luggage with the aforementioned ditz behind her. From what she remembered correctly, they were assigned as partners in a joint operation between the OSG and the Bureau of Multidimensional Defense.

Her partner Plutia was said to hail from a strange world where she was worshiped as a goddess. In fact, much of her strength was derived from Share Energy, which came from the faith from her people. While Share Energy didn't exist in this world, she was able to get around it mostly by using Share Crystals, which function the same way.

So, what were these two mismatched individuals doing in Ireland, you ask? After months of recon, they finally had a lead on the Blackest Knight's actions. Though they weren't able to determine who, an agent of theirs was spotted in this country seeking a being known as the Witch of Dun Scaith. Naturally, they sent an agent each to pursue that lead.

They didn't know that the Sentinels had sent four of their number nor were they aware that they were seeking the aforementioned witch. This would prove to add hilarity later on.

"Can we stop by the hotel to take a nap?" Plutia asked as they finally exited the airport.

"We can do that after we do some recon today." Vita sighed in annoyance while she was hailing a cab. "There are some things about this assignment that bugs me, though."

"Really?" Plutia wondered "Like what?"

"That Starrk guy was able to give a VERY detailed description of this Scathach." Vita continued the discussion as she finally managed to flag a cab and get inside it. "It was as if it he knew her personally or somethin'."

"Hmm..." Plutia put a finger on her chin in deep thought. "Maybe they knew each other back then?"

"Probably, but that seems waaaaay too convenient." Vita shook that thought off. "Another thing would be what would the Blackest Knight want with her any how? Is she really that strong? What do you think, Plutia?"

She turned to her compatriot only to realize that she had already dozed off.

"...Damn it." Vita sighed as she spent the rest of the ride in silence. "This is going to be one long mission."

* * *

 **Castle Oblivion, Somewhere in the vastness of the Multiverse.**

"It is as you said. The Witch of Dun Scaith is in Ireland."

"Very good, Mard Geer." Father, sitting upon his throne, was impressed with the efficiency of the former leader of Tartaros. "Our Master will be most pleased."

"There IS something else, though." Mard Geer began explaining further. "It seems that members of the Sentinels, OSG and the Bureau have been converging in the country around the same time I have. I believe this cannot be coincidence, and that they are also intent on securing Scathach's allegiance."

"Hmm...quite the conundrum." Father mused as he stroked his beard. "Very well, you are to return there and continue seeking out the Witch of Dun Scaith. Take Incursio with you as well. It's high time our little pet is put into a field test."

"And what are you going to do? The demon asked his leader, to which he was met with a sinister grin.

"Why, I shall have Wesker prepare the welcome wagon for our esteemed guests, of course!"

* * *

 **In a small village in the Irish countryside...**

"H-Huh?"

Inside a tavern, a brunette whose unkempt hair grew way past her shoulders, around her late teens to her early twenties, woke up from her stool. She was dressed like a beggar, complete with tattered rags. However, despite all the dirt, grim and her smell, she had rather attractive features such as bluish gray eyes, slender figure and impossibly smooth skin.

Oh, and she was lazier than even Plutia. Which is an achievement.

"Huh...must've dozed off." She yawned as she propped herself off and began walking out. "I suppose I'm gonna have to visit mom soon...when I feel like it."

 **End Chapter 2**

* * *

 _A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, we're back in action!_

 _Kyoko: Not a moment too soon! I was beginning to worry that you'll get hit by writer's block again._

 _Meh, I don't go down so easily! Anyways, Kyoko's Amazing Journey is back with a new chapter and, lo and behold, more players enter the fray, with Scathach at the epicenter of it all!_

 _Another question to be asked is who is that girl at the end of the chapter? Well, it'll be revealed at the end of the tale. All I gotta say is that me and X the Reaper had so much fun working on that_

 _That being said, be sure to leave a review whether or not you liked this chapter! I'm looking forward to developing this tale even further, and feedback always helps! Until then, I'm the King of Beasts, and I'll see you next chapter!_

 _Next Time on Kyoko's Amazing Journey: An Unlucky Charm!_


End file.
